nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: The Plague (Free to Join/Open)
Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) Involved Characters: *Team Infection *Jkirk Federations Zarvok Burns, Joshua Sentrium Burns Rules: #This is a survival horror, your character could die. #No godmodding #This is a mature roleplay. Plot: It all started with a few murders around the forest outside of Empire City, a series of bizarre disappearances near a prison that was located on the outskirts of the city appeared in the news as people not only have began to vanish, but strange reports of bizarre monstrous like beings cam up. Many in the metropolitan area simply shrugged this off as a hoax or some sort of trafficking operation, that was until the Pier 27 incident The news headlines were all over, a group of hijackers have apparently taken over a transport ship coming from outside the city inwards. The terrorists seem to have unleashed a bizarre like bio-weapon upon the people at the docks and the situation was rapidly deteriorating. A police unit was sent in, but they didn't report back on the situation. With all this going about a police blockade of the port was taking place. Roleplay: A faction known as the Jkirk Federations had soon gotten word of the Biological Attack on the Docks soon after the Blockade was set up. In quick response, the faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns, had attempted to contact the President of the United Federation, in order to get permission to lend support in the attack. The phone rang in the White House as the president awnsered the phone. It was as of late a boring and uneventual day, but while he was looking at some forms he knew that it was his elected duty to awnser the phone. "Good afternoon, this is the commander and chief of the United Federation. How may I help you?" "This is the Faction Leader of the Jkirk Federations, I wish to speak on the matter of the Biological Attack in Empire City." He said. "You're speaking about the pier twenty seven situation currently going on, yes? Well, from my reports ECPD are currently taking care of the situation. What would you like to discuss?" The president asked the Jkirkian leader over the phone. "I like to grant your permission to send some Support over to the city. As far as I know, the Technology we possess may allow us to contain the problem better than your police force... ah.. No offense." He said. "Hm, while I do believe the situation is under control, it would not hurt for your people to send aid to those who need it. Very well, I will give you clearance to assist us. I will inform ECPD of your arrival." the President replied. "Thank you very much, Mr. President." He said, as the call was adjourned. Upon hanging up on the call, Adex immediately orders the deployment of a single Regiment G26 Frigate, with Genesis Transports that will deploy Forces that will assist in the Containment, and Biolgocial Specialists that will help stabilize the infected area. For reasons, only Infantry will be deployed, along with Adex, and his son Joshua Sentrium Burns. Human police cars blockaded the docks. Everyone in the surrounding area was relocated for the time being as the police force awaited signal from the first police unit. However that word never came and soon the commissioner in charge of the units in this section of the city ordered the blockading police cars to stay put and await a second team to move in and help support or recover the first one. As night began to fall soon the fog would roll in alongside the docks, in which whoever could be causing the incident may could have the slight advantage of temporary seclusion from the authorities, at least visually. Upon Nightfall, the Regiment G26 Frigate and Genesis Transports arrived at Empire City, ready to deploy Ground Forces on Adex's command. As Adex soon gave the order once they arrived at the Docks, Infantry Units consisting of Mobian and Humanoid Infantry in Armored Suits, as they helped to reinforce the city. Adex and Joshua were the last to exit the Transport, as the Transports began taking off. The Regiment G26 Frigate remained above the Docks, in order to provide Support, should it be necessary. The atmosphere around the dark was eerily quiet. As the fog rolled in all around at the docks would be the dense haze of the night and worse off it was quiet all around, too quiet. The only noise could be heard of the ships floating and the midnight tides coming, however the rest was maddeningly silent around the pier. This, coupled with the revolting stench of fish and some other scent would make his stay rather unpleasant. Adex attempted to find the individual in charge of the Blockade, as a Fireteam of Militant Soldiers were ordered to enter the Infected Area with a Biological Specialist. The Fireteam prepared their gear, as Joshua just sat on a bench. Nearby in the streets they could see the blue and red flashing of multiple Empire City Police Department cop cars all flashing in a random sequence as officers stood around a barricaded section that was tapped up with yellow tape. While it was still nighttime and foggy the men and women of the ECPD still had a job to do and thus they kept the blockade cut off from the public. Adex walked up to one of the police officers. "Excuse me, who is the person in charge here?" He asked, as the Fireteam and Specialist was behind Adex, awaiting for the order to move in. "Uh, that would be captain Mitchel over there." The officer said as he pointed to a black police officer with a cap on. "Many thanks." Adex said, as he and the Fireteam/Specialist walked over to the Captain. "Greetings, Captain." He said. "Oh hey, you're finally here. Yeah, I got the authorization to send your men in to help us from the chief. We haven't heard back from the second team that went in there all night." The captain stated. "Two teams not responding? Hm...... something must be causing their disappearance... Tell me Captain, do you know the symptoms of the Virus used as the Bio-Weapon? If not, then do you know who does?" He asked. "From what I've been told this stuff was used on prison island or something, but other than that I don't know anything about this from a medical standpoint. Sorry, but I cannot help you. Our medical expert went in with the last team, we haven't heard from her since." Officer Michael replied back. "Well, that's just great then... hm.. I think sending a larger force might be reasonable upon hearing this.." He said, as he called for 8 Infantry that had Armored Suits to assist the Fireteam, of which in total would be sending in 12 Individuals, along with the one Specialist. "Whatever works, when your team arrives I'll let them through." the officer replied. "My team is right there." Adex said, gesturing to the 12 Armed Troops, and the 1 Specialist.